spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-23
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Vanessa Amorosi, Mark Watson, Amanda Keller, Steve Weltman, Guests: Vanessa Amorosi, Steve Weltman, Amanda Keller, Mark Watson, Rattle and Hum (as Rattle & Hum) The teams were Alan, Vanessa and Mark, and Myf, Steve and Amanda. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Six (23/07/2008) Our special guests this week are music producer Steve Weltman, comedian and radio announcer Amanda Keller, Aussie singer Vanessa Amorosi and English comedian Mark Watson. This week's closing performance features a special performance by U2 tribute band Rattle and Hum. This episode's 'Look Ma....' songs are being played by Rattle and Hum. Click [http://www.rattleandhum.com.au/ here] to find out more about the band. Myf's Team Steve Weltman is a producer and manager who started his career making tea for the Beatles, signed Julian Lennon, and won a Gold Disc for "Outstanding Management Achievement" for his work with Elvis Presley. After leaving school at 15, he got a job as a junior in the 1960's at Brian Epstein's Nems Enterprises. The label has artists like Cilla Black and the Beatles, where he'd see John and Paul write songs. Since then he has worked for and set up several record companies, and even later went on to sign Julian Lennon. Who became the highest selling debut album in the record label, Charisma's history, achieving Platinum status in the USA. Amanda Keller is an Australian journalist, radio presenter, and media personality.She started out working on the popular kids tv show, Simon Townsend's Wonder World! By the mid 80's she was a researcher and producer for Ray Martin's Midday show where she first began to appear regularly on camera, reporting, among other things, on Prince Charles and Lady Diana Spencer's wedding. She is currently presenting morning radio and has appeared on such TV shows as Good News Week, Rove Live and The Glasshouse. Alan's Team Vanessa Amorosi became the first Australian female to reach #1 on the National ARIA chart with her debut album, The Power, at the age of just 18 years old. It was with hits like Shine and Absolutely Everybody that gave her the chance to be part of the 2000 Sydney Olympics. To find out more about Vanessa or her new album Somewhere In The Real World, click [http://www.vanessaamorosi.com/ here]. English comedian, Mark Watson, has released a book about his attempts to save the planet called 'Crap At the Environment'. He has won numerous prizes and awards for his stand up comedy. Mark performed the first-ever solo comedy show lasting an entire day, it ended, famously, in Mark proposing to his girlfriend Emily Howes. She said yes! He did the same thing at this year's Melbourne International Comedy Festival, performing marathon shows, and even got some help from our own Adam Hills. To find out more about Mark's tour dates and gigs, click [http://www.myspace.com/markwatsonthecomedian here]. No proposals this time, though! Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes